


Rainy Days

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex, caretaker Sjin, pretty much porn with a little bit of plot, sick Sips!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips gets a cold when he goes out in the rain. Sjin takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

It was raining. It had been raining for days, the two Sipsco boys were getting tired of it. However as much as they hated the rain, they really needed sugarcane. Sjin wanted Sips to put on his rain gear to go get it but Sips was being stubborn. “Oh, Sjin. Don’t be such a babby. It’s just a bit of rain. It’s not going to kill me,” He said, walking out in just his plaid shirt and some jeans.

Sjin sighed and put on his orange rain gear before going outside. “Sips, you’re going to catch a cold out here without a raincoat or something.”

“I’m not going to catch a cold, Sjin.” Sips said, walking towards the river. “I’m immune to all sicknesses.” He said smiling.

Sjin rolled his eyes, “Fine but when you get sick, don’t come crying to me.” He said, walking ahead.

They collected loads of sugarcane on the shoreline and even though Sjin could see Sips shaking a bit he didn’t comment on it. If the big lug wanted to freeze to death then so be it, he thought. Though Sjin would never say, he was genuinely concerned for Sips. What if he did catch a cold and it turned into pneumonia or something. Sjin shuddered at the thought, “Are you c-cold, you big b-babby?” Sips joked even though his teeth were chattering.

Sjin laughed nervously, “Ya, we got lots of sugarcane let’s head back to the house.” Sjin said.

“Ya, let’s g-go.” Sips said, already starting to walk back. He was hunched over and Sjin could see he was extremely cold. It wasn’t much better that it was still raining. Sjin sighed and took off his rain jacket. He hissed as the cold water hit him but Sips needed it more. He put it over Sips hunched shoulders and Sips turned to look back at him. “I’m not c-cold.” He grumbled but he pulled the coat tighter around his body.

“I know you aren’t Sipsy.” Sjin said, smirking. They got home a bit later and Sips immediately went to the hot tub. Sjin went to the kitchen to get started on the cake. By the time Sips got out, the cake was done and he was still shivering.

“Sjin, what the hell? I-I’ve been in there forever and I’m still c-cold.” Sips said wrapping his arms around himself.

“You look hot, Sips.” Sjin said, taking in Sips’ flushed appearance. He walked over and pressed his hand to his forehead, “Gosh Sips you’re hot!” Sjin exclaimed pulling his hand away.

“Thanks Sjin but I don’t need you coming on to me right now.” Sips teased a small smile on his lips.

Sjin blushed red, “What?! No! I mean you’re- I mean that- oh never mind!” He quickly said. He sighed, “It looks you’re sick, Sips.”

“W-What?!” Sips yelled, outraged. “I’m not sick.” He said. Then he started to cough.

“Yes you are, now come on. You’re going to bed.” Sjin demanded.

“I’m the b-boss. Y-You’re supposed to be t-taking orders from m-me.” Sips objected, shivering.

“Not today Sips.” Sjin said, smiling. Sjin led Sips to their room and Sips curled under the covers. They had shared a room and a bed, strictly for warmth because they lived in a tundra. Well, at least that’s what they told themselves. "I'm going to go make you some soup." Sjin said, walking back to the kitchen. Sips nodded. Sjin came back a few minutes later with soup and made Sips sit up. Sips' hands were shaking and Sjin shook his head when Sips tried to take the soup, "You're going to spill it." Sjin said, taking the spoon and getting a spoonful of soup. "Your hands are shaking too bad. So." He gave a pointed look at the spoon in his hand.

"Like hell you're go-" He was interrupted by a spoon being shoved into his mouth.

"You're sick. Sick people need soup. Therefore I'm going to feed you soup and you're going to let me, got that." It wasn't a question.

Sips swallowed the soup and Sjin took the spoon out of his mouth, "Fine." Sips grumbled. "You tell this to no one." He added.

Sjin giggled, "Alright, Sipsy." He got another spoonful of soup and held it up, "Open up." He said. Sips rolled his eyes but opened his mouth. Sjin smiled.

"Don't look so happy Sjin." Sips grumbled.

"Oh, but Sips you look so cute when you're like this. All small and vulnerable." Sjin teased a wide smile on his face.

Sips blushed, "Just give me more soup." He said, trying to change the subject. Sjin giggled quietly but gave Sips another spoonful of soup. Sjin continued to feed Sips in silence. Sips was a lot warmer when he was done and he curled up under the covers again.

"Feeling better?" Sjin asked.

"Yes." Sips answered. He closed his eyes, "Thank you." Sips muttered.

Sjin smiled, "You're welcome Sips." Sjin said, lying down beside him. Sjin thought Sips fell asleep because his breathing evened out but then Sips pressed his feet against Sjins legs. Sjin yelped as his cold toes came in contact with him.

Sips snickered, "Goodnight, you big babby." He said.

Sjin woke up with arms wrapped around his waist. This wasn't uncommon, Sips was- though he would never admit it- very big on cuddling in his sleep. He carefully untangled himself from Sips and got dressed. He glanced at Sips once more and sighed. He really didn't want to get up. He loved and hated the nights when Sips cuddled with him. He loved them because Sjin had a pretty big crush on his boss and he hated them because on those days it reminded him of what he couldn't have. He usually wouldn't get up not until Sips woke up and untangled himself from Sjin. But today he had stuff to do. First he went to Honeydew Inc. to get some medicine for Sips. After bribing them with Jaffa cakes they finally gave it up. He hurried home, hoping Sips hadn't woken up yet. Thankfully he hadn't but now he was cuddling Sjins pillow. Sjin put the medicine away and started to make some soup.

A few minutes later Sips came shuffling in with their duvet wrapped around him. He had on his pink bunny slippers. Sjin turned to him and laughed, his nose was red and he was pouting, “What are you laughing at?” Sips grumbled.

“You just look adorable Sips.” Sjin exclaimed, smiling at him. “With your bunny slippers and your red nose.” Sjin added, turning back to the soup.

Sips went and sat down at the table, “Yah, well shut up.” He said, blushing.

Sjin sighed and poured the soup into a bowl. He walked over to Sips with the soup and the medicine he had taken from the girl guides. Sjin poured the medicine onto a spoon and held it in front of Sips mouth expectantly. Sips scrunched his nose up in disgust and turned his head away. "Sips." Sjin said, annoyed. "You need to take your medicine." He said sternly.

"I would rather get blown up by a creeper." Sips said.

Sjin sighed and put the spoon down. "Fine." He said. He got another spoon and filled it with soup. He put it front of Sips lips.

"Sjin I can feed myse-" Sips tried to say but Sin stuffed the spoon in mouth.

"You act like a child you get treated like a child." Sjin said.

Sips swallowed, "I'm not acting like a child."

"You won't take your medicine. Only children do that." Sjin said, holding out another spoonful of soup.

Sips drank it, "Well then if you're such a grown up then you drink it."

Sjin pouted at him. Then he shot up and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Fine." He said, grabbing the spoonful of medicine. He opened his mouth wide and put the medicine in his mouth. Sips huffed in defeat. Sjin smiled and walked toward him.

"Sjin what are you doing?" Sips asked, feeling his face getting hot because of Sjins intense stare. Sjin didn't answer instead he continued to step forward until he was a few inches away from Sips. He leaned forward, "Sjin what are you doing?" Sips asked again. Sjin's face was so close Sips could feel his breath. His brain was screaming at him to back up or push Sjin away. All of those thoughts disappeared as Sjin pressed his lips to his. Sips kissed back. Sjin's tongue pressed against his mouth and Sips happily opened it. A liquid flooded into his mouth and Sips crinkled his mouth in disgust. Sjin held his mouth shut with his mouth. Sips swallowed the disgusting liquid and pulled away, "What the hell Sjin?!" Sips screamed, outraged.

"I was making sure you took your medicine." Sjin said a smirk on his face. "Though I wasn't prepared for you to react so enthusiastically." Sjin said teasing.

Sips blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say Sips." Sjin said, holding up another spoonful of soup. Sips reluctantly opened his mouth. He could still feel Sjin's mouth on his.

When Sjin was done feeding Sips soup, he made him go lie back down in their bed. Sjin was about to leave the room, "Sjin..." Sips said.

Sjin turned around, "Yah Sips?" He asked. Sips blushed a bright red and mumbled something. "What was that?" Sjin asked again.

Sips turned a darker shade of red, "I think I need more medicine." He said.

Sjin looked surprised and his eyes widened, "Wha-what do you mean by that?"

"Give me more medicine Sjin." Sips ordered. Sjin nodded. He left the room for a minute and then came back in. He walked over and slowly leaned toward Sips. He pressed his lips against his. Sips pressed his tongue against his lips and Sjin opened his mouth, letting Sips explore his mouth. The kiss went on for a bit and they pulled back to breath. Both were flushed and breathing heavily. "There wasn't any medicine Sjin." Sips panted out.

"I know." Sjin said. Sips grabbed Sjin by the neck and pulled him back down. They kissed again and Sjin moved his legs so he was straddling Sips. Sips’ hand went to Sjin’s hips and Sjin clutched the collar of Sips robe. “Sips,” Sjin whispered. Sips hummed as he kissed down Sjin’s neck. “You’re sick.” Sjin said, pushing himself off.

Sips tightened his grip, “You’re right Sjin. I’m very sick. I think I need a doctor to cure me.” Sips said, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. Sjin's resolve cracked.

Sjin smiled devilishly, “Well it seems you’ve got a problem.” He said, looking down at the bulge poking up through Sips pajama pants. Sjin pressed his hand over it, making Sips let out a groan, “Want me to help you with that?” Sjin whispered, looking down at Sips with lidded eyes.

“Oh god yes.” Sips moaned when Sjin stroked him through his pants.

"You like that?" Sjin teased, doing it again.

"Please Sjin." Sips begged, wiggling his hips for more friction.

Sjin leaned down to whisper in his ear, "What do you want Sipsy? I can't read minds you know."

Sips cursed inwardly and blushed hard. "I want you." Sips breathed out.

Sjin chuckled, "Gonna have to be a bit more specific than that, Sips." Sjin whispered, his voice going down an octave.

Sips groaned in annoyance and then he had an idea. He smiled coyly and whispered in Sjin's ear, "I want you to suck me off." He said, his voice husky.

Sjin shivered and after kissing Sips deeply he snaked his way down. He toyed with Sips a bit. He sucked him through his pajama pants and pulled them down just a little too slow. Sips growled and grabbed Sjin's hair. He made Sjin look at him, "I gave you an order." Sips growled out, his voice slightly nasaly because of the cold. Sjin was still very turned on by the authority in his voice. "You want to make you're boss happy right?" Sips asked. Sjin tried to nod but Sips still held his hair, "Tell me." Sips hissed.

"Y-yes Sips. Let me make you happy." Sjin said his voice filled with lust.

Sips smirked, "Get to it Sjin." Sips said, releasing his hair. It took less than a second for Sjin to have Sips' cock out. Sjin stared at it for a second, admiring the view. Sjin teased as much as Sips allowed, which included him licking the underside of his cock and sucking lightly on the head. That was when Sips growled at him to move it. Sjin eagerly swallowed Sips. As Sjin bobbed up and down he never broke eye contact with Sips. And that was probably what made it the hottest blowjob Sips had ever had. Sjin moaned around him and Sips bucked up. Sjin eagerly accepted it and sucked him in deeper. Sips marveled at Sjin's lack of gag reflex and he thought about how much experience he must have had. This made a horrible emotion named jealousy sit in his stomach. Sips growled and pulled Sjin off of him and up to his face. He kissed him passionately and then moved to nibble on his ear. "You are mine." Sips hissed into Sjin's ear. "No one elses to touch. No one elses to order around. You are mine and mine alone." Sips said emphasizing his point by sucking a mark on his neck. Sjin moaned. "Ride me." Sips said his voice husky.

Sjin shivered and jumped off of Sips. Sips was about to ask if he ahd done anything wrong when Sjin replied, "Lube." He said and ran to the drawer bringing out a small bottle. He ran back over to the bed and sat back to he was sitting on Sips legs. Sips moved so he was sitting up. Sjin stripped his clothes off and squirted some lube on his fingers. He rubbed his hands together and one of his hands went to his backside and the other went to steady himself on the bed. He leaned forward on his hand and knees and with a wink to Sips pressed a finger into himself. Sjin bit his lip and Sips' cock twitched with need. Sips laid a lazy hand at the base of his cock but didn't dare stroke himself. Sjin was moving back on the finger now and judging from the small squeak/moan Sips guessed he added another finger. Sjin tried hard to keep eye contact with Sips but he ended up closing his eyes. Sips didn't mind. He wouldn't be able to handle it. With a groan Sjin added a third finger and Sips stroked himself slowly as he watched Sjin fuck himself with his fingers. Sjin's cock was red and the head was leaking. Sips licked his lips. Sips figured Sjin must've done something with his fingers because he let out a loud choked moan and his toes curled up behind him. Then Sjin's fingers were out of himself and he was on top of Sips. Sips kissed him with a passion and Sjin positioned himself over Sips cock. Sjin kept eye contact with Sips as he sunk down.

Sips moaned loudly when he was fully in. All he could feel was the heat of Sjin and the feel of his chest against his and his breathing against his ear. All he could think was Sjin. Then Sjin started to move and that made it a hundred times better. Sips moaned and bucked into Sjin. Again Sjin moaned that amazing moan and Sips felt his feet curl. Sips had to say something. Sjin was too good for him not to, "You're beautiful." He gasped.  Sjin was bouncing up and down trying to recreate that wonderful feeling. "You love this. You love being fucked by your boss don't you?" Sips said crudely. Sjin merely moaned and continued to bounce. Sips met him on each thrust and he felt that wonderful coil of heat in his stomach. "What if everyone at Honeydink knew you did this? Knew how hungry you were for my cock." Sips continued his dirty talk.

Sjin was loving every second, "God Sips yes." He moaned out, shifting his position. And there it was. Sips hit that spot inside him and he moaned burying his face in Sips shoulder, "Oh yes there." Sjin moaned.

Sips grabbed Sjin's cock and stroked him once causing Sjin to groan and twitch in his grasp. "God you look amazing. Almost begging for my cock." Sips said. Sjin whimpered. Sips stroked him again and Sjin bit his lip. He grinded down on Sips and whimpered again. "Ride me until you come Sjin." he whispered into Sjins ear. Sjin immediately began bouncing again, trying to hit the spot inside of him on every thrust. He succeeded for the most part and with encourageing strokes and moans from Sips he came quickly. Sips following after with a few thrusts on his part. Sjin slid off of Sips and collapsed next to him. Sips pulled Sjin closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know Sjin?" Sips asked. "I think I love you." He said.

Sjin giggled, "I think I love yo-" He was cut off by a sneeze.

Sjin sniffed and Sips laughed. "You really shouldn't have sex with a sick person Sjin." He said, laughing at Sjin's pouting expression.

 

**The End**


End file.
